youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LoudHouseFan777/My least Favorite YouTube Channels
Hey guys, it's LoudHouseFan777. I am going to tell you my least favorite YouTube Channels I cannot stand! If you do like some of these channels, more power to you! I know I can be a bit biased, but it's just my opinion so please respect it. Note: Some of these channels aren't on this wiki. WARNING: This list is just opinions! If you like any of these YouTubers, that's fine! Please respect my opinion! 8. Nicobbq Here's the reason why I do not like Nicobbq. I put him at the start of this list because some of his videos are good like: Luigi is Not an Idiot! But the main reason why I do not like Nico is because his channel is just overflowing with "Is Not a Hero" ''videos. I cannot stand those video and that's why I stopped watching him. 7. Jake Paul and Logan Paul Here's a 2-way tie between these 2 channels. I just despise them because they're both greedy, and their songs are just plain awful or cringy. How come Logan Paul's finding a dead body video didn't get demonitized or age restricted by YT and they end up age restricting and demonitizing other peoples' videos like ''Leokimvideo's videos instead?! 6. Haedox About him, I don't mind his videos or reviews but I was ticked off when I saw his'' "Why Skylanders Is Terrible"'' video. Skylanders is one of my favorite game franchises ever! The comment section of that video is just a Saltfest of Skylanders fans being harrassed by the haters. His avatar is also kind of getting monotonous to me, as I see the same face expression on each video, an angry face. This channel is not on this wiki. 5. DramaAlert Sigh* Oh Keemstar. calling everyone the N-Word and said they're reported by the FBI and Police. I hate it! I can't take it! I also hated his music video! And there's a user named "Keemstar The Mighty DramaAlert" who kept harrassing me on another wiki and editing my profile page on that wiki with bad language and putting me on a category called N-Word Users. Don't worry. That user is blocked across the FANDOM Network. 4. Toby J Rathjen To me, he is not the worst YouTuber of all time, but he certainly is a bad one. His love of Splatoon is just way too much for me. His swearing is annoying, as well as his racist behavior, it makes me cringe. But the worst of the worst of his videos is his messages to his haters videos! They were offensive as heck! Using footage of tragic events and saying it's a message to all haters is not good! It's sad and offensive at the same time! Also, raging at PinkSheep and'' SuperMarioLogan?!'' Unacceptable also! This channel is not on this wiki. 3. Super Minecraft Kid I watched his "Stop Hating on Minecraft" video, it was loud and offensive! Yelling at another YouTube channel I hate?! Unacceptable! Super Minecraft Kid needs to learn to respect others' opinions on Minecraft! I like Minecraft, but some people do not! I find him a very bad YouTuber (Worse than Toby J Rathjen in my opinion) who rages a lot and plus he knows nothing! He said Legend of Zelda ripped off Minecraft just because you can hold a sword! Which is stupid as heck! He also said Minecraft ''is the first 3D game ever made, when that's not true! 3D Gaming started in the 1990's! ''Minecraft was released in 2009! His voice is probably the worst! Even Fred Figglehorn's high pitched voice is better than Super Minecraft Kid's! Here's my message to him. 2. I Hate Everything And you guys thought this guy is my #1 least favorite, but you're wrong! I found someone else worse that I'll get to soon. I Hate "I Hate Everything". Why? I find him very mean spirited and sometimes I say he takes stuff way too seriously and most of all, I never found any of his content or videos funny or enjoyable. But I do agree with his "I Hate The Emoji Movie Video" ''and I do have a suggestion for him: A Search For The Worst video on ''Teen Titans Go To The Movies ''(Unfortunately my wish did not come true). But probably the #1 thing I hate about him is his avatar. His avatar is just horrifying in my opinion. But i have to say, his "I Love Everything" Avatar is kinda funny. That's all I have to say about him. Now, before we get to Number 1, here are some Dishonorable Mentions: '1. Nathaniel Bandy' The problem with Nathaniel Bandy now IMO is that he keeps on uploading ''"Triggered!" videos on his channel about game I love. I am OK with his "Mind Blowing" Videos though. But why give A Hat In Time a "Mind Blowing" video but not a'' "Triggered"'' video and leaving other games with "Mind Blowing" ''Videos with "Triggered"'' videos?! I find the "Triggered" videos very mean spirited and they tick me off. '2. Smosh (Nowadays)' I used to watch Smosh, but ever since Anthony left, they've become less funny and more boring. I stopped watching them nowadays. I still watch their old videos though. '3. TheMysteriousMrEnter' Oh man. A lot of EnterBots are gonna hate me. I just find MrEnter extremely overrated and I never found him entertaining at all. I respect his opinion on One of the Boys on The Loud House, though. Also, his fans keep on making their own Animated Atrocities scorecards all over DeviantART. Seeing them makes me very cross. That's all I have to say. Sorry guys. '4. FuturisticHub' About that channel, I find his videos cringy as heck! I would never wanna see those videos again! There's even a user named "Futuristichub" on FANDOM. Idk if that user is the real FuturisticHub or just a troll. That user is blocked across FANDOM. '5. Vailskibum94' To me, I find him overrated and plus, his toxic fanbase ruined Gravity Falls for me! I also found him boring. But I have to admit his "The Great YouTube Shut Down in a Nutshell" video was pretty accurate to what happened to YT back in October 2018. '6. China Uncensored' This channel is downright awful! It also probably offensive to my family's home country, China! This channel is also and racist. I'd rather go sky-diving without a parachute then watch this offensive channel! This channel is not on this wiki. '7. Wendover Productions' The reason I do not like him is because I did not like what he said about the trains from where I live. I do agree with some points but I just can't like that video. Sorry. I like American Trains and I think he was being too harsh. '8. FlashGitz' I do not like FlashGitz. The main reason is that I find his animations ugly and cringeworthy and worst of all, he created my least favorite YT video of all time, Racist Mario. That's it. Onto the next! This channel is not on this wiki. '9. SuperMarioLogan (Nowadays)' Back when I was in 5th Grade, I was a huge SML fan. But nowadays, I've lost interest in him. I hated Jeffy, his videos got boring, I cannot stand seeing all of those messes, Bowser Jr. won't stop with the Cody's Mom jokes, Cody is disgusting, the SuperMarioLogan Movie is taking way too long to come out, and to top it all off, his fanbase is absolutely loathesome. I even left the SML wiki back in October 2018. You rabid SML fans better not attack me. OK, now that we've cleared almost all of the list, it's time to get to my #1 Least Favorite YouTube Channel in the world. No, it's not SammyClassicSonicFan, or ChristianU2uber2009, or Behind The Meme, or TheThings, no, none of those guys. My least favorite YouTube Channel is... Keep Going... You're Almost There... 1. Mariotehplumber Well, we've made it to my most hated YouTube Channel. It's Mariotehplumber. This guy is a pain in the rear big time! He said Nintendo ''Sucks when that's not true! ''Nintendo ''is awesome! He is also the King of all Potty Mouths, as his language is very strong and offensive! He even called Knuckles The Echidna the N-Word just because he can rap in ''Sonic Adventure 1 & 2! That's racist! And using it to insult someone in an update video?! Offensive to the extreme! He even said Mario and Zelda are the only good games out there and other games suck, when that's not true! And Trolling YouTube Channels, Cobanermani456 ''and Game Grumps''?! Unacceptable as heck! And destroying Crash, Spyro and Mega-Man ''games and saying they ripped off ''Mario and Sonic?! Wrong! Saying Splatoon is Japanese Inappropriateness?! Incorrect, Mister! He even gave poor reasons why some good games suck, when they don't! And saying girl characters aren't good enougth to be in video games?! That's wrong! His angry voice is the worst of all, it is worse than Super Minecraft Kid's! This guy is a jerk and a meanie and he is Disgraceful, Disgusting, and Despicable! He is my least favorite YouTuber even worse than I Hate Everything. '' '''This channel is not on this wiki.' Oh my goodness. Well, I hope you liked my list. If you like some of these YouTubers, I respect your opinion. Sorry if I was kinda harsh on some of them. I just despise them with a passion. Anyways, I'm gonna end this blog post here. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time! This is LoudHouseFan777 saying "That's All, Folks!" This blog is also on my DeviantArt Journal. Category:Blog posts